Ancestry of Francis Brewster
Brewster Family Ancestry # William Brewster (1485-1521) - m. Mary Harvey # Rober Brewster (1500-1585) - # Humphrey Brewster (1526-1593) - m. Alice Foster # Francis Brewster Sr (1556-1632) - m. Elizabeth Snelling # Francis Brewster Jr (1598-1646) - Immigrant to America but lost at sea in 1646 on Lamberton's Phantom Ship. m. Lucretia (Lucy) Jones # Rev Nathaniel Brewster (1620-1690) - m. 1) Abigail Reymes, and m. 2) Sarah Ludlow # Timothy Brewster (1658-1747) - m. Mary Hawkins # Mary Brewster (1690-1761) - m. Joshua Wells II Ludlow/Cheney Royal Ancestry # Fulk III, Count of Anjou (972-1040) # Ermengarde of Anjou (c1020-) - Possible descendant of Emporeror Charlegmagne via Vermandois Family? # Fulk IV, Count of Anjou (1043-1109) # Fulk I of Jerusalem (c1090-1143) - Crusader King of Jerusalem # Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) - # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - ruled as King of England (1154–1189), Count of Anjou, Count of Maine, Duke of Normandy, Duke of Aquitaine, Duke of Gascony, Count of Nantes, Lord of Ireland] and, at various times, controlled parts of Wales, Scotland and western France. Henry, the great-grandson of William the Conqueror was the first of the House of Plantagenet to rule England. Henry was the first to use the title "King of England" # John of England (1167-1216) - King of England # Henry III of England (1207-1272) - King of England, # Edward I of England (1239-1307) - King of England, # Elizabeth of Rhuddlan (1282-1316) - Princess of England, m. Humphrey de Bohun # Margaret de Bohun (1311-1391) - m. Hugh de Courtney # Elizabeth Courtenay (c1333-1395) - m. Andrew Luttrell # Hugh Luttrell (c1364-1428) - m. Katherin Beaumont # Elizabeth Luttrell (c1388-aft1439) - m. John Stratton # Elizabeth Stratton (?-1474) - m. John Andrews # Elizabeth Andrews (1444-1485) - m. Sir Thomas Windsor # Andrew Windsor (1462-1543) - 1st Baron of Windor, inherited manor of Stanwell in Middlesex Co, m. Elizabeth Blount # Edith Windsor (1515-1613) - m. George Ludlow # Thomas Ludlow (1550-1607) - m. Jane Pile # Roger Ludlow (1590-1664) - m. Mary Cogan, immigrated from London to Massachusetts (1630) and then became a founder of the Colony of Connecticutt (listed as the first Lieutenant Governor). Later moved to Virginia and then to Dublin, Ireland where he and his wife died. - see Google Book : Roger Ludlow - The Colonial Lawmaker # Sarah Ludlow (1625-1665) - m. Rev Nathaniel Brewster, son of Francis Brewster and Lucy Jones. # Timothy Brewster (1658-1747) - m. Mary Hawkins # Mary Brewster (1690-1761) - m. Joshua Wells II List of Famous Descendants Family Trees * Thomas Lincoln (1778-1851)/immigrant ancestors C # Cheney, Elam (1825-1912) - ( MWells, ( SWells, JWells, MBrewster, TBrewster, NBrewster, FBrewster) - Mormon pioneer to Colonia Diaz, Mexico H * Benjamin Harrison (1833-1901) - President of the United States L * Lincoln, Abraham, Pres (1809-1865) - ( TLincoln, BHerring, AHarrison, ASmith, SBrewster, NBrewster, FBrewster1) - 16th President of the United States. W * Mehitable Wells (1787-1869) - ( SWells, JWells, MBrewster, TBrewster, NBrewster, FBrewster) Early Mormon Pioneer Category:Royal Ancestry lists Category:Ahnentafels